


Gifts

by NooneLamron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghost Allison Argent, Ghosts, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been dabbling in his magic for quite some time and since Beacon Hills seems to be at ease for a little while he thinks that everyone deserves a little reward for all the hard work that they have been doing. What he doesn't know is that getting the gift will not only be hard work but the gift itself has a lot of fun surprises in store for him and everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to work on this story for quite some time but I'm doing a few others and have personal things going on so don't let the holiday theme throw you off. That was when I originally had it planned for but later is better then never. Also I tried to at least give each character at least one line for recognition but wanted to focus on the main people otherwise I'd be writing a book here. I believe I stayed close to the characters as well as I could and I hope you all enjoy it. Comments will be greatly appreciated. Thank you!

Stiles walks into Deaton's place with determination, after making sure no one else was there first. As he opened the door & walked into the back the veterinarian looked at him puzzled that Scott, Derek or Malia weren’t with him. "So I know you're probably wondering why I'm here..." He began to say but the other man interrupted him.

"Stiles, you've been dabbling in your magic for over the past few months & have been afraid to step into this office since you started." Stiles stared at him in shock not even realizing he had been doing that. 

"Okay, well I'm here now and I need your help with something." Deaton simply raised his eyebrows in response. Stiles simply took that as a go ahead & began talking again. "So, the holidays are coming up soon and I would really like to get everyone an amazing gift. Actually, one that's also a gift for the gift as well." He stated nervously, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Realization dawned on the man's face as he stared intensely at Stiles trying to figure out exactly what it was he needed. 

“Are you sure you’re up for the task? It won’t be that simple as you think. I know your intentions are good but have you thought this all the way through?” Stiles was taken aback a little by all these questions but he kind of expected them. He knew Deaton was only looking out for him.

“In more ways than one.” Stiles smiled weakly at him trying to say that this has been weighing heavily on his mind and that seemed to help make up the veterinarian’s mind. 

"It's going to take a lot of patience and practice but hopefully we can manage the amount of strength, energy & power you'll need." Stiles grinned widely, hoping this was going to be his answer. 

"So when can we get started?"

"Why not today, since we can use all the time we can get." Stiles nodded in agreement as Deaton began to make a list of the ingredients that they would need. 

************************************************************************************

When Stiles said he wanted to do this he figured he also needed a place but the only place, Deaton’s place was too small, Mrs. McCall already didn’t like Stiles practicing magic at her place after he accidentally shot a ball of energy through her kitchen window, Stiles’ dad said the same thing after he left some of his ingredients in the fridge and the sheriff accidentally took them took work for lunch one day, so the only place Stiles could think of was Derek’s and that of course meant going and talking to the sourwolf about the entire thing. As usual Stiles knew what his answer would be.

“There’s no way I’m letting you do that here. In fact, I’m surprised you’re even doing it at all.”

“Why?” Questioned Stiles after lowering his thumb away from his mouth where he had been chewing on the nail for the past couple of minutes. 

Derek fears that Stiles may end up summoning Victoria, or something just as evil instead somehow, or that she might override the spell. Stiles turns to Deaton to see if that's possible. "Derek's fears are not irrational. Magic is a tricky thing, and so is messing with the balance of the afterlife when you summon a spirit." Stiles glared at him so intensely that he was half grateful and half disappointed that he couldn't control fire or some kind of energy blast at that moment.

"Why didn't you mention this in the first place?" 

"I thought from all of your past experiences you would’ve already known." Stiles let out a huff in annoyance.

“Apparently not.” Said Derek as he leaned against the wall and glowered at the younger man who just rolled his eyes in response.

“I’m not changing my mind on this.” He said rather defiantly but Deaton seemed to try to deflate all of that. 

“You might need to.”

“Now why?”

“You’re missing one key ingredient.” The other man held out the list to Stiles who examined it closely.

“Which one.”

“On the back.” He answered. Stiles flipped the paper over and his eyebrows shot into his hairline. 

“You have got to be kidding me!” He looked up and began to flail his arms around in a panic. “How in the world am I supposed to do this?”

“You must figure out a way, it’s the one key ingredient you need for all of this to work.” 

“What is it that you need?” Asked Malia as she walked over to him to examine the list herself. 

“An item that was close to Allison.” 

************************************************************************************

At first he asks for Derek's help and when they go out to their next fight he accidentally scratches Chris and uses that blood in a potion. When that doesn't work Deaton says he has to think closer. 

"You want me to go get something off of her dead body? Or do you want me to get a part of it? Cause I'm not even willing to cross that line for this." 

"Stiles, not all ingredients have to be attached to the person physically but they can be both physically and emotionally." Stiles glared at him in confusion like most of his conversations made him do. "Depending on how powerful the bond is."

"Lydia." He whispers realizing he needs her help in summoning Allison. "So in order to surprise her I have to first traumatize her by making her relive the entire night all over again?" Stiles questioned in stunned disbelief.

"Lydia and Allison shared a special bond. They united together quicker than any friends ever had and have been through more than anyone should have had to deal with." The veterinarian simply stated. Stiles nodded in understanding, knowing this also applied to his & Scott's friendship as well. "You said yourself Lydia knew what was going to happen before it did & warned Allison to stay away." Stiles nodded solemnly. 

"She also knew when it happened even though she wasn't there." Stiles whispered in a barely audible tone as he placed his shaking hands on the table to steady them. He could still feel Lydia's voice vibrating through him in the tunnel at Eichen house even though he was unconscious at the time. He was able to put the pieces together after he had woken up. Deaton walked over and placed a calming hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Perhaps Lydia is not the only one who will get closure from this." He stated as he lifted Stiles' hand to show it was still slightly trembling. Derek sighed from against the wall & nodded as Malia turned back to them.

"He says he'll help." Stiles beamed at the both of them as Deaton began to gather the rest of the ingredients that they needed.

*********************************************************************************** 

Later that evening as they gathered at Derek's loft Lydia was sitting on the couch beside Malia with Stiles kneeling in front of her. Derek leaned against the table with his arms crossed while Braeden stared out the window to see if the others were joining them. 

"Stiles, what you're asking me to do is completely intolerable. There's no way I would be able to survive it again." Lydia began saying as she waved out her hands. 

"Yes, you will." Malia said calmly as she tried to give her a reassuring smile. Surprisingly this must have worked as Lydia patted her on the leg in support. 

"Good progress with her but I'm not making any on this." Lydia tried to say defiantly, but her voice slightly cracked as she turned back to Stiles and leaned forward with her head in her hands as he stood up then sat beside her. 

"Lydia, listen, you survived the attack from Peter, Jackson being the Kanima, the beginnings of figuring out what a banshee was, the attack from the Darach, what happened with Aiden, the nogitsune, the whole deadpool & Meredith thing, Mexico & Kate and now I need you to survive this." Stiles turned and looked her straight in the eye as he slowly took a few breaths to calm himself for the next thing he wanted to say as he grabbed her hands. "If it helps any I know she would want you to survive this." Stiles could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

"Okay, I'll do it." Stiles smiled and then hugged her tightly.

 

Stiles had Lydia stand to the side of a circle of candles. "Okay, this should work but there seems to be one key ingredient that most of the spells seem to use when they summon family and since you two are practically sisters." Lydia looked at him with a puzzled expression until she saw the blade in his hand. "It will only hurt for a moment." Lydia nodded and held out her hand towards him. Stiles just took her hand in his and turned it over to see her fingers. Quickly he jabbed at the end of her pointer finger until blood rose to the surface. 

"Was all of that dramaticness really necessary for a small drop of blood?" Asked Braeden as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned towards them. 

"Yeah, actually it was." Replied Stiles somewhat testily that she was questioning his magic. He nodded over to Malia who carried over the bowl with the other ingredients over to him. "This isn't just any ordinary dagger. It's an athame. It absorbs any magical creatures power, and since I only took a little of Lydia's to tap into her power it should help expand the spell." He added the blood to the bowl which began to release a swirling white mist. 

"And you didn't even tell her any of this?" Derek asked waving a hand at a tranced out Lydia who stared at the circle of candles.

"Uh, guys?" Malia tried to warn them. Jordan stepped closer to the circle and Lydia just in case, while Stiles took a step towards Derek.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, remember? I couldn't exactly write down the instructions and hand them to her like an invitation!"

“Hey, guys! Guys!” Braeden tried shouting to get their attention to no avail.

“Hey, idiots!” Jordan shouted at the same time Derek spoke with a growl to his words.

"Because you don't have a clue what you're doing!--” Stiles' response was cut off as Jordan looked over startled and couldn’t help a reaction as a swirl of bright light started to form in the middle of the circle. “What was that?” He questioned before the figure could fully form and disappeared. Lydia swayed on her feet letting out a sob before she began crashing to the floor unable to hold herself up any longer. Malia dashed over to steady her before she could make impact and cradled her in her arms. The other two ran over. 

“What happened?” Asked Jordan looking around bewildered. “What was that?” Derek looked directly at Stiles and simply said one word that made Lydia’s reaction perfectly clear. 

“Allison.”

 

“What do you think happened?” Asked Jordan nodding at Lydia lying on the couch as Malia rubbed a cool cloth to her forehead. 

“Well, it was a lot of power to take out of her for the spell and not only that but seeing your dead best friend after all this time, it must’ve took a toll on her.” Derek nodded in agreement. He knew that’s probably what happened but wanted a clear explanation for Jordan. 

“So how did the connection break?” Jordan asked which caused Derek to roll his eyes. 

“Uh, probably when you got scared like a little kid before it startled them both and broke the connection.”

“I wasn’t scared!” Jordan yelled. “I was just... startled.” Braedan walked into the room interrupting the rest of their argument. 

“I called Deaton. He should be here in a few minutes along with Scott, Kira & Liam.”

“What?!” Stiles asked standing up quickly. “That is going to be way too much for Allison! If the few of us can startle her away imagine what they’ll do.” 

“It’s only four more people.” Jordan began to state. Stiles began to retaliate but when he turned he saw Lydia had begun to open her eyes and ran over to her. 

“Lydia?” 

“Hey.” She said groggily and looked around then up and saw Jordan over the back of the couch & smiled weakly. 

“Hey.” He said as she slowly began to sit up with the help of Stiles and Jordan and then looked around the room once more. 

“Okay, since I’m in Derek’s place and everything’s here I’m taking it that what happened wasn’t a dream? I really saw her?” She whispered the last sentence slowly raising her hands to her mouth. Stiles nodded slowly.

“It worked.” He smiled weakly. 

“What worked? Saw who?” Came Scott’s voice from the door as the others looked lost in thought. 

"Allison." Stated Braeden knowing full well that the others wouldn’t answer straight away. 

"Wait, Allison as in Allison Argent?" Questioned Liam trying to figure out what was going on. He looked around the room at everyone and Stiles nodded in answer. Scott looked over at Deaton and Ms. Morrell wondering why neither of them had told him what was going on. "How in the world did she get here?"

"I kind of brought her back." Stiles said somewhat shyly as he stepped to the side of the couch to hide from view a little.

“What’s he mean by brought her back?” Questioned Mason who looked around the room in alarm and was slightly tucked behind Liam and Scott.

"Stiles--" Scott began to warn. Malia turned to him.

"Uh, sorry, he couldn't really tell you in case it didn't work." Malia stated for him as she patted Scott on the arm before joining the others once again after dragging Kira over to help with Lydia. 

"That's not the point, he wasn't supposed to do this alone." Deaton stated plainly as he looked over the ingredients on the table as his sister checked on Lydia. 

"He wasn't entirely alone." Came Peter's voice from the stairs as he walked down to join them but never left the bottom stair. "Nice to see you all again." None of them returned the smile he was giving all of them. 

"If I would've known you were here I would've told him to take this to a cemetery instead. That might've been a safer & saner place." Now it was Derek's turn to smile.

“Well, your little witch friend over there,” He stated pointing at Stiles. “took care of that. Notice that I’m not joining any of you lovely people down there.” Nobody gave a reply as none of them seemed to care. “He’s trapped me up here with mountain ash, wolfsbane and mistletoe.” They all turned to Stiles who shrugged in response. 

“I wasn’t taking any chances.” Scott walked over to him and gave him a high five. 

“Nicely done.” They both chuckled and turned to the couch to see Kira and Malia on either side of Lydia with Braeden leaning against the back alongside Jordan talking. 

“Lydia says she’s strong enough to try this again but she wants to ask a few favors from you guys first.” Ms. Morrell asked looking around at all of them as she stood up from where she had been crouching in front of Lydia and walked over to examine the table as well. They all looked at her questioningly but listened carefully to the instructions that they were being told.

While Lydia helped Scott, Derek & Braedan track down people. Kira, Malia, Stiles & Jordan ran out to get supplies to make it look like they were inviting everyone to a last minute Christmas party. 

************************************************************************************

Lydia told Danny to bring Jackson who brought Isaac along, as they met in London, so they could see Allison. Derek told Cora to come to meet Malia but for some reason Lydia had also wanted to invite her as well. Sheriff & Melissa showed up along with Chris. 

“Is this some sort of weird creature intervention thing?” Jackson asked side eyeing Jordan as he and Danny walked over to lean against the nearest wall. 

“Sadly, no. If it was, you would’ve been the first we would’ve tried it on.” Scott said. Stiles shook his head either in embarrassment at that comeback or at the fact that he was once again in a room with Jackson. Stiles wasn’t the only one feeling uncomfortable as Danny had been shooting nervous glances at Ethan, who Lydia insisted Scott & Stiles track down. Everyone was laughing, talking and catching up with each other. While getting to meet the new friends.

“Stilinski has a girlfriend? And she’s Derek’s cousin?” Jackson asked loudly over the entire crowd making just about everyone glare at him then Stiles to blush in embarrassment.

“So he’s the reason you don’t want to date teenagers anymore?” Asked Malia with a laugh causing the others too as well. 

“Hey, she’s pretty hot.” Isaac tried to whisper back but failed miserably in a room with werewolves which caused him to hide behind his drink. 

“Just be happy to know that you’re not missed that much on lacrosse either.” Scott smirked as he told him about Kira joining the team and introduced him to Liam and Mason. 

“What do you say we play a little game later McCall?” Jackson smirked at him with a glint in his eye which Melissa must have caught onto.

“No betting!” 

“Oh, come on!” Stiles pleaded. “Just this one time.”

“Not only are you all underage but last time I checked you were pretty bad at it, son.” The sheriff stated.

Stiles nodded and let out a huff of air. “We’ll coach this little game of yours so it’s fair since Coach isn’t anywhere around but if I hear one word about gambling I’m taking you all down to the precinct. Understood?” They all mumbled their agreements in annoyance.

“Well, there goes that little bit of fun.” Grumbled Stiles. “Now what?” No one was able to answer as Lydia was shortly waving him over to make their announcement.

“Everyone kinda seems to be getting restless.” She peered around the room. “You think now’s a good time?”

“If you’re ready I am.” She nodded then squeezed Jordan’s hand before letting it go, and Stiles did the same to Malia, before he and Lydia walked to the center of the room. 

“As you can tell we are decorated for the holidays but as you can see there are no presents.” There were a lot of boos and jeers from the present crowd which caused Lydia to laugh and roll her eyes then look over at Stiles. “However, someone here has decided to give us the best gift of all.”

“Please don’t tell me Stiles is gonna start singing carols.” Teased Cora everyone laughed, including Stiles.

“That was a one time performance.”

“On the roof.” Added Scott giving him a high-five.

“Thanks to my liquor cabinet.” Added the Sheriff giving them both fiery glares.

Lydia cleared her throat so the attention could be brought back onto them. “As I was saying someone wanted to give us a very special gift but he needed a little help. Stiles, are you ready?” Stiles grabbed his spellbook and Lydia grabbed some candles to place in a circle and then light them. They placed their hands together, closed their eyes and began the chant until a form appeared in the middle of the circle. All noise and movement ceased at the moment that everyone was able to recognize the figure of the person.

“Allison?” Came Chris Argent’s weak voice. “Is that really you?” His voice cracked. Tears poured down the brunette’s face as she smiled at him. He couldn’t believe that standing in front of him was his teenage daughter that he hadn’t seen for months. Pictures were too hard to look at, videos were impossible to watch through the tears, but the image he saw in front of him brought a tearful smile to his face and was worth the heartache as he wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter and buried his face in her hair once more. It was just like the hundreds of times they had done it before but this time just felt more powerful to the both of them.

“I thought Lydia would’ve been the first one after her.” Teased Jackson to try and lighten the mood a little. Allison peered over her father’s shoulder at her best friend with a shy smile as they separated but he still wouldn’t take his arm off of her. 

“Actually, we’ve been talking since I first saw her.” Said Lydia trying to hide her smile but she couldn’t help it after she saw her best friend once again.   
Stiles sighed exasperatedly waving his arms out. “Ugh, banshees.” He groaned. 

“Ugh, witches!” They both mocked scoffed at him with matching smirks as they hugged tightly onto each other. Chris quickly wiped his eyes as he let the girls have their moment. 

"Sorry, Lydia, but you have to share." Scott interrupted, wrapping his arms around the both of them as they chuckled. Kira had joined them as well but she had turned into a blubbering mess.

“Allison, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know what to do. Everything happened so fast and then the next thing I knew you were lying in Scott’s arms. I couldn’t do anything.”

“Kira, it’s okay.” Allison said trying to wipe her cheeks but ended up bumping hands with Scott and they both smiled at each other. “I’m fine now.” She said wrapping the girl into her arms and trying to calm her once she settled down a little Scott held onto her as Isaac walked over.

“Hey.” Was all he could manage to say with a weak smile 

“Hey.” She said back to him with a smile before returning one as well and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He hesitated for a moment before finally sighing and hugging her tightly back. Stiles joined in on the hugging as well and eventually the sobbing. Followed by Danny, Jackson and Ethan and surprisingly Malia, Cora and Derek. Followed by Melissa and the Sheriff and Deaton and Morrell. Then she was introduced to the others as well. 

 

After everyone has time with Allison, she looks around the room sadly & says quietly almost in a whisper. "Is it alright if I have a moment alone?" Kira nods then Scott does as well. 

"To speak with Scott?" She asks before he can. Allison smiles brightly at them then falters as she turns to Lydia. 

"Actually, no, sorry, I need to speak to someone else. Stiles, will you come here for a moment?" Everyone looks on in confusion then some realization. Stiles whips around to look at them almost managing to knock over a candle in the process but is able to catch it in time. He rubs his arm nervously as he looks around with his mouth gaping opened.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He manages to mumble the words out but only barely. Lydia smiles at them with teary eyes as she guides the others away from them and into a conversation to make sure they won’t be eavesdropping. Derek, however, lingers around the staircase with a watchful eye and no one tries to move him. Stiles steps slowly over to Allison, without flailing around too much, as he had been keeping his distance most of the time now, not really knowing what to say. 

"Look, Allison, I don't even know what to say, or where to begin--" He tried to speak while waving his arms about in a frantically nervous way.

"No, you're not." She cut him off. 'WHAT?!' He practically wanted to scream at her. "You don't have anything to be sorry for, Stiles." She said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder that made him shiver slightly. "None of it was your fault. We all decided to do everything together. Then when we went to the Eichen House we weren't just there to save Lydia. I had no idea how bad it was for you." A shimmering tear began to fall from her cheek quickly followed by others. "But you're safe now. The Nogistune is gone, Lydia's safe, and no more nightmares!" She exclaimed before he could respond about her Aunt Kate & then the whole Benefactor ordeal. "I also see that you and Malia are getting along very well." She winked at him. He slowly stepped back.

"Oh my God. Please don't tell me you sneak peeks at us or something." He questioned as his face began to turn red. 

"Trust me, I don't." When she saw he looked somewhat disappointed he hit him on the arm. "Stiles, nobody wants to see or hear about their friend in that situation!" She hollered at him. He chuckled at their bantering knowing that this is what they both missed. Before he could state it verbally though she grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into a tight-embracing hug that engulfed him in the most satisfying warmth he had ever felt. 

"I'm proud of you Stiles." She said then kissed him on the cheek where tears had fallen. As she pulled back she had two more things to say. "I'm with my mother now, which is actually quite an adventure. She likes to comment on the others' lives a lot."

"Let me guess, especially Scott's?" She nodded not wanting to give away too much on that situation. 

"Also, I've gotten to meet some interesting people that my mother knew and be reacquainted with some others." Stiles wrinkled his brow at this not sure where this was going. She turned her head slightly to Lydia & they both exchanged a knowing smile and nodded slightly. Allison stepped to the side to make room for people to arrive as two more figures appeared in the circle of candles. They both looked around the room beaming at everyone as they held hands. 

“Boyd?” Asked Cora stepping closer.

“Erica?” Isaac asked stepping closer as well. Tears started to fill both of their eyes as they were both embraced into hugs.

“How’s it goin catwoman?” Stiles asked with a smirk before the blonde was crushing him in a   
gripping hug. 

“Just hanging out with Boyd all day and spying on you guys.” She said with a beaming smile.

“You know, the usual.” Boyd continued as he gave Stiles a hug as well. Everyone else greeted the two dearly departed friends except for one sulking beta who now resided in the kitchen away from the crowd. 

“You can’t hide in here all evening, you know.” Braedan stated calmly placing an arm around his back and leaning against his side. Derek looked over at the others out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m just letting the others have their time.” 

“Mmhmm.” She nodded skeptically but pulled him a little closer to the room after he had gotten his water bottle. Erica and Boyd looked at each other & walked over to them after being introduced to Kira, Malia, Liam, Mason and Jordan. Derek tensed up a little waiting for the worst, as did everyone else, but he relaxed as two pairs of arms enveloped him into a large hug. 

“Thank you so much for everything.” Stated Erica against his shoulder. “It was everything I wanted and so much more.”

“If we could do it all over again, we would still make the same choice, otherwise we wouldn’t have gotten to meet you or each other for that matter.” Boyd added as he stepped back then turned and smiled at Isaac. 

“So what are you three like your own little pack now or something?” Teased Scott.

“What would you call a pack of ghosts really--” Stiles started to ramble on mystified by this theory but he knew he would have to search it later as Malia interrupted him.

“Stiles!” She shouted bringing him back to the present matter.

“Who says it’s just us three?” Smirked Erica.

“No way.” Stated Ethan in disbelief as her eyes landed on him with a menacing look. It was a good kind of menacing at least in this case. While everyone thought they were going to have to hold the three apart they quickly learned they were closer than ever. 

“How in the world did those two manage to speak to each other without being at the others throat?” Danny questioned as he nodded toward Boyd remembering the infamous bus trip they took for track.

“Who - Who are you guys talking about?” Asked Lydia looking around at them. Allison smiled sheepishly as she stepped to the side once more while waving out a hand. A few gasps were heard around the room, Danny snatched Ethan’s hand on impulse and was greeted with a tight grip in return, Lydia let out a faint sob.

“Aiden?” She asked weakly lowering the hands that were covering her mouth. 

“Yeah, and that kinda hurts a little that you couldn’t figure it out.” He managed to get out before being tackled to the ground by his twin brother.

“I missed you so much!” He said crying slightly.

“I know, but you’re kind of crushing me here, man.” He laughed trying to sit up & push his brother off at the same time. Once they managed to stand Ethan hugged him some more.

“How’d you agree to get him to come?” Asked Isaac after the twins had finally separated.

“You know Erica can be very persuasive and scary when she wants to be.” Stated Boyd with a small smile and a kiss to her cheek.

“And there’s also a few things I wanted to say.” He turned to Lydia and grabbed one of her hands with his while wiping away tears with the other. “I really miss you also.” She let out a small sob & closed her eyes. “I’m glad that you were finally able to accept me as one of the good guys and that you seemed to have found another one.” He nodded in Jordan’s direction who smiled at him in return then to Lydia who squeezed his hand and smiled at him warmly. 

“Thank you.” She said hugging him tightly once more. “I’m glad you got to become the person you wanted to be.” They pulled apart and smiled at each other before he walked away with his brother to join the others. 

“Speaking of the good guys.” Added Lydia looking at Jordan. “Did you look up the information that I asked you to earlier?” 

“Of course I did.” He replied then suddenly got confused. “But what exactly did you want me to do with it?” He followed his gaze over to Allison who waved her hand once more and made two more people appear in the middle of the room. A gasp was heard around the room as not a lot of people recognized the newest members to the room but someone sure did as Malia dropped to the floor on her knees and Stiles quickly crouched down beside her trying to hold her the best he could. 

“Malia?” Asked the smaller figure as her mother, Evelyn, stroked her hair. 

“Sissy?” Malia said calling her little sister the nickname she had not been able to say in a very long time. The little girl let go of her mother and dashed toward her sister who held her in a tight loving embrace that was also filled with sobs. Their mother quickly joined them squeezing both of her daughters closer to her.

“My beautiful precious daughters.” She said kissing each of them on the head. Malia lifted her head to peer up at her mother. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m - I’m so sorry, mama.” She said as Evelyn stroked her cheek gently wiping away her tears.

“For what, baby?” 

“For causing all this.” She managed to gasp out and then hung her head in shame but her mother gently lifted her head by the chin. 

“Sweetheart, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was all an accident. You weren’t able to control what happened that night anymore than we were.” Malia felt relief flush over her and a heavy weight be lifted off as she latched even tighter onto her mother & sister. Stiles helped move them out of the way and onto the couch. Lydia and Allison both looked up to see Peter who had been watching the entire scene unfold with misty eyes. They nodded and smiled up at him to which he returned the nod and mouthed a ‘thank you’ before moving back to the middle of the spiral staircase.

Allison and Lydia seemed to have some more tricks up their sleeves as they looked at each other once more with knowing glances. 

“Should we be scared when they do that?” Mason asked Liam.

“So far I’m thinking that’s a yes.” Liam said as Scott chuckled at their conversation. 

“Any idea what they’re up to?” Isaac asked Jordan who shrugged in response. 

“Actually, I’m in the dark on this one as much as you guys are.” 

Allison walked over to Stiles and grabbed his hands. “When I first arrived on the other side I was scared out of my mind but I was quickly comforted when I saw my mother. She introduced me to all these wonderful people that she had met and one of them in particular I think you’re going to want to meet… again.” There were gasps all around the room as she waved a hand making a woman with long brown hair in a red sweater and blue jeans appear, Stiles slowly turned to see her as he and his father both spoke.

“Mom?”

“Claudia?” Melissa gently squeezed the sheriff’s shoulder before he stepped forward to join his son, after Scott had gently squeezed his shoulder and Malia had squeezed his hand. 

“Hey, guys.” She said smiling warmly at them as though it was just any other day. Stiles scrambled right over to her & wrapped her in a long desired embrace. A few moments later they were joined by the Sheriff. "I’m proud of you, of the both of you. Of everything you've done and the choices that you made.” She said giving a reassuring smile to her son. “You both have helped so many people.” She looked around the room and her gaze lingered for a moment on Melissa, Derek then on Malia. “And you’ve all made so many incredible friends & made such a difference in this world.”

“Well, now we know where he gets his sense of humor & rambling from.” Stated Aiden as he leaned to his brother and Jackson overheard causing him to let out a roaring laugh but Danny elbowed him in the side for them to be quiet. The newly reunited people were not affected by this at all. Claudia turned to her son and placed a loving hand on his cheek which he held warmly in his own as he smiled at her.

“I just want you to know that you can no longer go on blaming yourself for whatever it is you think you did wrong with me. I won’t allow it.” She said before he could argue back. “I was sick for some time and none of it was your fault.” Stiles nodded in understanding as he sniffled loudly. “And neither is any of this as your dear friend had so kindly told you already.” She smiled at Allison who seemed to blush a little. Claudia pulled Stiles into another hug. Once they separated she turned to her husband. 

“Never thought I’d see you in a room full of supernatural creatures.” She smirked at him.

“Neither did I.” The sheriff sighed heavily remembering when Stiles first tried to get him to believe.

“Oh, I know.” She stated pointedly as she gave him a sharp gaze that still made him shiver slightly & grimace. He was waiting for her to start yelling or to blame him but it never came. Instead she held his hand in hers and spoke. “I’m just glad you believe now for your son. And I’m also glad that you were there for that girl that night. I had Stiles with me, even though you both had to carry this burden around with you for all these years, that poor girl had no one. She would’ve died all alone and I couldn’t be more grateful that you sacrificed being with me to stay with her.” The sheriff let out a few tears before he hugged his wife once again. 

“We have one final surprise.” Lydia said gleaming at her best friend. Allison nodded & they both looked at Deaton who nodded for them to proceed. Stiles looked around at his friends reunited with their loved ones & when he thought of what they would do next he didn’t actually think they would, would they? But with another wave of her hand Allison made two more figures appear. First appeared Talia then Laura who smiled brightly & gave a short wave. "Hey, lil bro." Derek didn't know what to do, as he was consumed by too many emotions. The others didn’t dare move not knowing how to deal with this information either. But there was a flash of movement as Cora rushed over to hug her sister and mother.

“Mom, Laura, it’s so good to see you.” She said through gulping sobs.

“And you as well.” Said Talia in return as tears began to shimmer down her face. 

“Can’t believe you were alive this entire time.” Laura said with relief joining in on the hug and the tears as well. “I wish I would’ve known before.”

“Well, you know now and that’s all that matters.” Laura hugged her even tighter.

“Now I see why everyone says that you remind them of your mother so much.” Scott spoke as he took in the two woman standing before him. Derek smirked at this before his mother grabbed him in a crushing hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Derek. You were an amazing Alpha and you took such great care of your sister. Both of them.” Derek had to shut his eyes at this to stop the tears from falling. “I know it’s been so hard on you but you’ve done the best that you could and these people here care so much about you. They are your family as well.” Talia said this as she held Derek’s face in her hands and he placed his hands gently on hers. She lowered her hands squeezing his then leaned to kiss him on the cheek. She smiled warmly at him then stepped to the side. 

Laura walked over and chuckled at him softly. “Don’t think you’re going to be replacing me any time soon though.” Looking over at Braedan she nodded in agreement. “Though I do have to say she seems a bit feistier.” 

“You do know who I am right?” Laura let out a loud laugh. 

“Of course I do. I met as a traveling companion. Ew.” Laura shook her head and turned back to Derek. “All right, come here ya big softie.” She pulled him into a gripping hug. 

“Miss you baby bro.”

“Miss you too, big sis.” He chuckled before they pulled apart. When they did they noticed Stiles standing beside them and this time it was Derek’s turn to flail a little.

“Really, Stiles? In a room full of ghosts?” He glared at him. Which Stiles simply smirked back at him. 

“To get that reaction out of you? YES!” He said flailing his arm up and down.

“What is it Stiles?” Laura asked snickering at him. 

“I want you guys to meet somebody, well, actually, she wants to meet you as well.” Talia and Cora walked closer over to Laura and Derek to see what he was talking about as he stood aside to reveal a nervous looking Malia. 

“Derek’s just talked so much about you guys that I really wanted to see for myself.” Talia beamed widely at her and stepped forward taking her into a huge hug. Malia was a little startled at this at first but Stiles patted her on the arm and Derek did as well. 

“Malia, you grew up into such a beautiful young woman.”

“With a lot of progress.” Laura added as she gave her own hug. The group let out roaring laughter at this.

“I’m so glad you found your way to us.” 

“I had a lot of help.” She said holding onto Stiles’ hand then turning to look at Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Scott and the Sheriff. They all smiled reassuringly at her glad that they each took part in something amazing. As they did Allison chuckled once more. 

“Now this is for all of you.” Erica cackled slightly from across the room. 

“Anymore surprises and we might need to take this little party of yours up to the roof.” 

“Looks like some people are getting along just fine.” Lydia said as she motioned to the kitchen where Danny, Ethan, Jackson, Aiden, Liam and Mason had gathered and to make room or a laugh Aiden decided to stand in the middle of the kitchen island. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott and Kira stood by the huge window that showed a giant balcony. Erica and Boyd each took turns diving in and out of the windows to make the others laugh. 

"Well, almost everyone." She nodded to the where Peter was still standing.

"Hey, sis." He greeted weakly. Talia ran toward him followed closely by Laura but Derek stopped them by pushing them back by the shoulders. 

"Whoa, easy there, mom. Laura. Sorry, but Stiles magically blockaded the stairs to keep Peter at a safe distance."

"Good thinking." Laura nodded as she patted him on the back.

“Thanks.” He said as they gave each other a half hug in assurance. “I just didn’t want to take any chances.”

“You do know I can still hear all of you.” 

“And you do know that we don’t care.” Retorted Derek. 

“Now back to something I’m sure I’m sure all of you will care about.” Stated Lydia. Derek, Peter, Talia and Laura all stared in shock, along with the rest of the group as the rest of the Hales filled the room. By the time the last member fully appeared there was not a dry eye, human or otherwise, in the room. 

"What got you into such a forgiving spirit?" Questioned Scott as he walked closer over to Allison as they watched Derek, Cora and Malia interact with their family. 

"After everything Derek's been through and that he's helped us with I figured he could use a break and something nice in return." She replied with a beaming smile. 

************************************************************************************

"I should probably get Lydia back to her mom's place so she can get some rest." Announced Jordan, a few hours later after the party had finally broken up and the humans, werewolves, banshee and witches had begun to get tired, as he helped her to her feet from the couch. The ghosts had left and some of the other werewolves and humans had left to hang out and catch up. 

"I'll walk down with you." Stated Deaton holding up a vial. "There's a tonic I think she should take that will help her rest and re-energize. Morrell has one for Stiles as well." He nodded over to his sister standing by the table. Instead she walked over and handed it to Stiles. 

“You did amazing work here today. You should be proud of yourself.” She smiled as she patted him on the arm and left with her brother.

"Come on, kid. I think you just earned yourself an entire bucket of curly fries." Said Sheriff Stilinski with a smile as he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. 

"And I think you deserve a burger." Stiles replied with his own smile as he slipped his arm around Malia's waist.

"Milkshake?" 

"We'll talk about it." He said as they walked closer to the door then stopped. Stiles moved his arm and the Sheriff nodded before he turned back to the room.

"Hey, worrywolf, you wanna join us? I mean, the meal's on us since you let us practically throw a party and seance here." Derek scoffed then nodded in agreement. 

"But I'm eating whatever I want." He grinned. 

"Same for me as well." Added Braedan not really feeling like she needed an invitation but waited out in the hallway as Derek closed the door.


End file.
